Spontaneous
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Rachel switches things up leaving Finn very confused. FINCHEL.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

Finn Hudson was a 16-year-old boy, so sue him! Surely his US History teacher Mr. Gale was that age once and had a girlfriend... wait, he probably didn't the dude was kind of a wiener but that wasn't the point. What was the point again? Oh, right. The point was that Finn was only a 16-year-old boy and standing in front of his entire class while he awkwardly tried to hide his boner with his text book. It didn't help that Puck (the asshole) was coughing out little comments and making everyone laugh. He was only like 20 minutes late for class, big deal. Mr. Gale didn't have to stand there chewing him out. The dude was just wasting more class time and besides it wasn't really his fault that he was late for class in the first place, it was Rachel's.

He picked her up and drove her to school just like every morning. On any other morning she would part ways by giving him a kiss on the cheek or a quick peck on the lips (despite her letting him get to second base a few weeks ago she was still kind of a prude) but this morning she did something that put his body in its current state. Instead of a kiss on the cheek or a quick peck on the lips, when he pulled into the parking space and killed the engine it was quite for a few beats before Rachel pounced on him. He wasn't exaggerating she really did _pounce _on him. Then she started kissing him like the world was about to blow up _and _she let him get to second again and it wasn't just side boob this time it was full boob. She didn't stop either until her back leaned on the horn and made her jump. She laughed and gave him one last final lingering kiss before whispering "see you later" with this totally hot look in her eyes and then climbed out of the car, straightened her skirt and walked off like nothing had happened. Finn would have been on time for class if his body would have let him move. It was a solid 15 minutes before he could even attempt to get out of the car.

Now he was being berated by his teacher, getting made fun of by Puck, and wondering what the hell happened this morning.

...

Splashing cold water on his face, Finn looked into the mirror in front of him and the dazed expression that was still plastered to his face. The sound of a toilet flushing startled him, he thought he was alone in the boys room. Finn frowned as Puck came out of the stall with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Nice going Hudson, at least you made getting through history bearable. You do know that the book wasn't doing anything for you, right?"

"Yeah because you wouldn't shut your friggin' mouth." Finn gritted out shoving Puck.

"Whoa, whoa dude," Puck put his hands up in mock surrender, "chill out. What even got you going in the first place? Did Rachel _finally _slip down a knee high sock and show you a little leg or something?" Puck laughed.

"She jumped me." Finn said in a confused voice.

"What?" Puck's face twisted up in confusion.

"We were just sitting in my car and BAM! She was all over me. I don't get it she never acts that way... so care free." Finn was talking more to himself than Puck still trying to figure this whole situation out.

"Seriously?" Puck asked, a little impressed.

"Yeah."

"Well, when we made out," Finn's jaw clenched, he didn't want to hear about Puck making out with Rachel, "she was pretty _'care free'_ even though she wouldn't let me touch her boobs. Maybe she decided to hang her halo up and take pity on you." Puck tossed a crumpled up paper towel at Finn's head and shrugged his shoulders as he left the bathroom.

Finn looked back at his reflection still dumbfounded.

...

The day drudged on and Finn barely saw Rachel. Whenever he did see her in the hallway she wouldn't stop and talk to him like usual, she would just glance his way with a sexy little side smirk on her face. Was she trying to kill him? Seriously was she? Did he do something incredibly dumb and she was using her feminine wiles (he learned what that meant from her) to kill him?

During glee practice she barely spoke two words to him. Her and Kurt sang something from some musical, he didn't remember he couldn't focus. He didn't get any one on one time with her until the bell rang, Mr. Shue dismissed them and she was at her locker gathering up her books.

"Hi." He said, awkwardly shoving his hands into his pockets. He wanted to talk to her alone all day and now that the moment had finally arrived he had know idea what to say. Should he even mention this morning or would she like freak out or something? He honestly didn't know and it was making him start to squirm.

"Hey." She said in her normal up beat voice and closed her locker. Finn moved his mouth a few times trying to form words but nothing came out and Rachel looked at him strangely. "Are you okay, Finn?"

"I, uh, umm, well, I was just..." Rachel quirked an amused eyebrow and Finn finally spit something out. "." He said really fast and then sort of shrunk back like he was going to get hit.

Rachel held her books closer to her chest and shook her head up and down in a business like manner. "I was being spontaneous." She said simply and brushed past him.

Finn stood there for a minute before his brain told his legs to kick into gear and he caught up with her. "Spontaneous?" He asked.

Rachel walked a few more feet before she stopped and let out a small sigh. "I've been thinking a lot lately," Finn nodded his head listening intently for once, "I'm afraid that... I'm afraid that you might get bored of me or something and that things will go stale and you'll break up with me." Finn's heart thudded painfully in his chest at hearing her say that. "I just wanted to mix things up I guess. We're kind of stuck in a routine in case you haven't noticed."

Finn had noticed but he wasn't bored with her or thought things were getting stale. He was definitely sure he couldn't use the words Rachel Berry and bored in the same sentence. Sure they had kind of a routine but he liked it and he liked how things were going and even though he was a dude and wanted certain parts of their relationship to progress a little further he would never ever push her into something she wasn't ready for.

"Are you insane?" Finn asked flat out and Rachel suddenly looked like a puppy that had just been kicked. "No! I didn't mean like really insane I just meant that like how could you _ever _think that. Things are _neve_r boring with you I mean it's impossible you're so, I mean you're just... there isn't even a word that exists to describe how awesome you are!"

Rachel's big brown eyes grew wide and suddenly her books were on the floor and her body was pressed up against his in a tight hug and the door knob of the janitor's closer was digging into his back but he really didn't care.

"I mean seriously Rach, I'm always afraid that you're going to get bored with me and finally realize how much better you are than me."

Rachel moved her head away from his neck and looked at him with a small frown. "That's not even fathomable Finn."

Finn wasn't quite sure what that meant but he figured it must have been good because she kissed him after she said it. When she broke away she looked both ways down the hallway and looked back up at Finn with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She took his huge hand in her small one and opened up the door of the janitor's closet before pushing him inside. Finn fell back against a shelf and he could hear Rachel's laugh in the dark. She was pressed up against him again and her lips were attacking his. Finn grabbed her waist and lifted her up and turned them so she was back against the wall. He let the heated make out session go on for a few more minutes before he finally got enough strength to pull himself away.

"Wait, Rachel you don't have to do this and try to be spontaneous, I love you."

Rachel wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and placed a soft kiss to his bottom lip. "I'm doing this _because _I love you, Finn."

Finn smiled wide and began placing sweet kisses all over Rachel's face loving the sound of her laughter ringing through the small dark space.

**FIN**


End file.
